buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle at the Hellmouth
The Battle at the Hellmouth was a pivotal event in the war between good and evil that took place in 2003 in Sunnydale, California between the forces of the First Evil and the Slayer army under the command of Buffy Summers and the Scooby Gang. Background The climatic event took place underneath and within Sunnydale High School. In an attempt to stop the First's apocalyptic plans, Buffy Summers, alongside Faith Lehane, Spike (who wore the amulet Angel gave Buffy) and an army of Potential Slayers, descended into the Sunnydale Hellmouth through the mystical Seal of Danzalthar to directly confront the gathering Turok-Han forces of the First Evil. Meanwhile, Willow Rosenberg prepared powerful magic to access the essence of the Slayer Scythe so to transform all of the Potential Slayers into actual, full powered Slayers. Concurrently, Anya Jenkins, Andrew Wells, Dawn Summers, Xander Harris, Robin Wood and Rupert Giles paired up at pivotal positions within the school to prevent any fleeing Turok-Han from reaching sewer access and thus the outside world. The Battle Soon after descending into the Hellmouth, the Scoobies and their allies were spotted by the Turok-Han, who instantly charged in their direction. In spite of these overwhelming odds Buffy was certain that Willow would soon come to their aid, and sure enough within seconds the power of the Slayer filled every one of the potentials, and the battle began. The fighting was ferocious, Buffy using the Scythe to slay many opponents whilst Spike, Faith, Vi, Rona and the other Slayers fought valiantly and killed many attacking vampires. However, it was not enough and several Slayers were killed (including Amanda), the Turok-Han quickly breaking through their lines and ascending into the school above. Within minutes of this, dozens of Turok-Han swarmed the civilian defenses. Aided by Bringers on the surface, the vampires fought to break out of the school; however, they were successfully repelled by the two-person teams. Through this, casualties were taken on both sides: many Bringers were slaughtered alongside the Turok-Han, whilst Robin Wood was viciously stabbed and Anya was bisected from behind. Meanwhile, back inside the Hellmouth, Buffy was stabbed by a Turok-Han and was taunted by The First in guise as herself. This attempt to demoralize her in fact did the very opposite, and in a burst of renewed strength, Buffy leapt to her feet, re-claimed the Scythe wielded by Rona and bravely fought on. Many other Slayers, Faith included, were also renewed and fought gallantly against the swarms of Turok-Han. Suddenly, Spike's amulet activated and brilliant blue energy blasted through the Seal and the school, allowing a beam of sunlight to pass onto it, which was subsequently re-directed in all directions, disintegrating the Turok-Han army. As the cavern began to collapse, Faith ordered the retreat, the remaining Slayers evacuating and boarding a nearby school bus alongside Giles, a crippled Wood, Willow, Dawn, Xander and a traumatized Andrew. Buffy remained behind for a short time and shared a touching moment with Spike, telling him she loved him. Even though he disagreed, he was grateful that she said it. Ordering her to leave, Spike began to burn as the sunlight continues to fall on him, eventually causing him to immolate, laughing in the process. Outside the school, Faith leapt aboard the bus and told Wood to drive on as the campus began to plummet into a fissure. Dawn sat at the back of the bus, searching the scene for Buffy as the survivors fled a quickly crumbling Sunnydale. Buffy had meanwhile escaped the school and ran alongisde the bus, albeit atop the buldings of Sunnydale. Just as the bus reached the Sun Cinema, Buffy leaped onto the roof, and watched as the remainder of the town fell into the earth. Aftermath Coming to a halt outside of the town's boundaries, the survivors exited the bus and reunited with Buffy. The group surveyed the rubble that was Sunnydale; all that remained was some debris, the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign (which promptly collapsed) and a vast crater. Wood "surprised" Faith by not dying of his wounds and the group then contemplated what to do next, to which Buffy simply smiled. Despite his disintegration in the Hellmouth, Spike was later resurrected in Los Angeles in the offices of Wolfram & Hart when Lindsey McDonald was able to recover the amulet that Spike had used to destroy the Turok-Han, sending it to L.A. as part of a plan to undermine Angel's self-worth and reputation as a champion. Key Participants Scooby Gang/Slayer Army Survivors *Buffy Summers *Willow Rosenberg *Xander Harris *Dawn Summers *Rupert Giles *Faith Lehane *Robin Wood *Andrew Wells *Kennedy *Vi *Rona *Shannon *Caridad *Chao-Ahn Deceased *Anya Jenkins *Spike (Later resurrected in Los Angeles) *Amanda The First's Army *The First *Turok-Han vampire army *Bringers Gallery Appearances *"Chosen" fr:Bataille de la Bouche de l'Enfer Category:Battles